


Beautiful Eyes

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne





	Beautiful Eyes

He took me to a club. He knows how much I hate clubs. He also knows how uncomfortable I am around…(cough)…less than straight men. But he also knows me well enough to push all the right buttons. I didn’t want to go, but it’s our anniversary and he pouted and batted his eyelashes over those big blue eyes of his. Who could say no to that? I sure as hell can’t.

Oh, look. He’s coming over. I swear to god, if he asks me to dance on a floor full of writhing bodies one more time…“Wanna dance, luv?” he asks me.

I roll my eyes and I’m about to tell him to go back to dancing, if that’s what that gyrating is supposed to be called, when suddenly, the lights from the stage flit across his eyes. His eyes are so beautiful, lit up like that. And hopeful, at this particular moment. I’ve turned him down every other time he’s asked, but he’s hoping that I won’t this time. “Of course,” I say with a smile.

He looks at me, surprised, before his face breaks into a huge grin, one that lights up his face, but never fails to make me feel like my heart is beating and just stopped. I let him lead me on the dance floor and we mess around a bit, mostly because I can’t dance and because I hate the music. Then the lights from the strobe light change again and blue lights flit in and out of the gyrating crowd to stop momentarily on us.

For that moment, it seems like it’s only us two, swaying to the music as his arms go ‘round my neck and he pulls me closer. I rest my forehead against his and sigh. He looks up, curious, and I lean down, kiss the skin behind his ear. I love it when he shivers against me like that…He gives a little sound of question that I can hear even over the music and I say, “I love you, Beautiful Eyes.”


End file.
